Behind The Curtains
by ChrisMcLean-Cody-Duncan-TD
Summary: Team Amazon were legends, the best team anybody could have asked for. But there was always a lot going on between Team Amazon behind the curtains of the harsh reality show, Total Drama.
1. Chapter 1

"HEATHER! OPEN THE DOOR; OTHER PEOPLE WANT IN THE CONFESSIONAL!" Courtney screams angrily, pounding on the confessional door. She was getting sick of Heather always having the confessional to herself, and Courtney knew very well she just blabbered _on_ and _on_ about that Alejandro.

"We're a team, remember? Teammates are supposed to be nice to each other," Heather grins, thrusting open the door of the small, compact bathroom that also doubled as a confessional. She walks calmly over to the large first class cabin, her eyes filled with pride at beating Alejandro in the first challenge.

"You weren't too nice to your teammates on Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action," Sierra comes off with matter-of-a-factually. "I can't actually believe I'm here! I really can't. Chris is the BEST! He let me be with Codykins."

"Yeah, well…now I am. And so you've to be nice to me," Heather claims. "And I want to wipe that smirk off Alejandro's face."

"Oh, _yeah_. It's not like you're in love with him or anything like that," Gwen teases as she collapses on to the cushioned seats of the first class cabin. Heather's face immediately flares up, much to Courtney's amusement.

"Why am I the only male in the team?" Cody complains. "Sierra, can you let go? I can barely breathe…"

"It ain't too bad," Heather replies in an instant, making sure that she isn't made a fool of again, "you're quite like a girl, if you think about it. You act like one." She was hoping for a laugh, but Courtney was in the confessional, Sierra looked angry and Gwen only snickers a bit. She sighs, dives into the chair and sits motionless, sulking.

"At least you don't have pony hair, Cody," Gwen laughs, looking at Cody. His eyes instantly fill up at the thought of Gwen actually paying attention to him.

"Thanks, G-Gwen," he replies, shakily.

"This'll be one long trip," Courtney mutters, coming out of the confessional.

"I wish I was on the boy's team, and I wish our team name wasn't derived from the Amazons, the dominant _female_ warriors in Greek mythology, and our team logo wasn't the _female gender_ symbol with a _pink_ background," Cody groans.

"I wish I was in a _good _team," Heather retorts angrily.

"I wish I was in a team with just me and Cody…" Sierra comments, looking up as if she's dreaming.

"I wish I wasn't here at all. Stupid Chris McLean," Gwen finishes.

**A/N –This was just really a tester to see how it turned out, and I rather like it. This first part is based on the Walk Like An Egyptian episode for World Tour, and each chapter will represent an episode. All chapters will probably be pretty short. The next chapter will be from someone's point of view, preferably Heather's. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heather's POV** – _Episode – Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan_

**Before Challenge **

I could have probably definitely got a better team, but this one will have to do. It'll be tough though – Courtney could easily take the spot of team leader, and Gwen would have Cody's vote all the way…I know for sure that getting to be team leader of this team will be _hard_. _Very hard_.

Sierra will go with 'Codykins' and that's for sure, and Cody's vote is given to Gwen no doubt, so that's three votes. I don't think Courtney would go and make Gwen team leader after the whole 'Duncan' situation, so I might get hers. But then again, it's Courtney; she'll want herself to be team leader.

I'm praying that we're not going to lose this challenge. Duncan and the freak show of Ezekiel are gone, but I knew that Zeke would go pretty early. It's not like he was _ever _even an opponent in the game to me.

None of the members in my team are particularly good. This looks like a pretty bad team. I wish I had Alejandro in my team because he's just so perfect – at the game, I mean. He's just so good at manipulating, that's all. It's not like I could ever like him.

This challenge better not be as bad as I think Chris would have made it. And if it is I might as well as be dead.

I look around the first class cabin, half-hoping and half-praying we'll be back here at the end of the day. But if anything, my main mission is to make sure Alejandro isn't back here at the end of the day.

"Heather! Gwen! Courtney! TELL SIERRA TO GET OFF ME!" I suddenly hear Cody scream. Stupid Cody and stupid Sierra. The sad thing is the worst thing about this whole trip isn't that one of the newcomers is a creepy stalker to a tiny midget, it's mainly that Alejandro's here. And until he leaves, I know the days of me staying on this plane are heavily numbered.

* * *

**After Challenge**

"PINBALL!" Courtney screams angrily, pacing up and down the first class cabin as Cody and Sierra celebrate their victory in choruses of laughter, and making Sierra say the whole stupid commercial over and over again. "THE CHALLENGE WAS TO MAKE A STUPID COMMERCIAL AND PLAY _PINBALL!?_ He's really running out of ideas, I'm telling you guys. But despite the fact, you did decent enough for a girl/guy, Cody."

"DECENT?! Did you say decent?! He did great! He saved us all from losing! Those exploding donuts saved the day!" Sierra says defensively, wrapping her arms around Cody.

"But, back to the point, Candy Fish Tails?! Who on earth would _want_ to eat those?!" Courtney shouts, nearly exploding at the absurdity of the challenge.

"Calm down," I reply, "we're forgetting the main point. We beat Alejandro."

"THAT IS NOT THE MAIN POINT!" Courtney screams in anger. I look around, expecting Gwen to say something about the challenge, but she slouches in her seat, talking to Cody as if the whole destroying_ Al_ situation isn't important.

"I think," Cody starts, "that we won. And that's the best we could have probably done."

And, I guess in way, that's all there is to it.

**A/N - Surprisingly, the last chapter went down pretty well, so I wrote another one. I'm not really sure about it, but here it is anyway...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heather's POV – Chapter 3** –_ Episode - Anything Yukon Can Do, I Can Do Better_

**Before Challenge**

"SIERRA! SIERRA!" Cody screams startled, waking me up from my sleep on one of the first class cabin chairs. I turn my head to see what they're doing. _This is one hard team to manage_.

"Hi, Cody. Everyone loves a foot massage…" Sierra says in that dreamy, creepy stalker tone when she's talking to Cody. I roll my eyes before trying to get some sleep, but I can still hear them. It's not easy to fall asleep when a creepy stalker is giving your team mate a foot massage.

"I don't like having my feet touched, Sierra!" Cody replies, angrily.

"You know there's a pressure point between the tarsal bones that can temporarily paralyze the body?" Sierra asks adoringly.

"No, Sierra…come on, Sierra!" Cody groans.

"Look, I'll even demonstrate!" Sierra laughs happily and then there's this silence for a moment or two. I pull the sleep mask off my head and walk over to Sierra and Cody, to see Cody literally motionless.

"Sierra," I start, as Courtney and Gwen come over to see him, "I hope you didn't just paralyze our team mate before the challenge."

"Well, I can't honestly say I didn't," she giggles, looking up at us.

"SIIEERRRRA!"

* * *

"What were you in the confessional for?" I ask Cody has he throws open the door of the grubby bathroom. His paralysis had barely worn off, and I'm just glad that he wasn't paralyzed for the challenge.

"Oh, I was just advising the viewers to never sleep near a stalker. Hey, Heather, do you know where I could find shoes with locks on them?"

"Uh, no. I've never really had a creepy stalker that foot massages me before."

* * *

**After Challenge**

"Hey," Gwen starts, "at least we aren't going to be eliminated."

"We might as well have lost if Alejandro won the challenge," I mutter under my breath, making sure the others don't hear me.

"The worst stupid thing was me having to pull the sled. Stupid parents naming me Courtney. Why couldn't they have named me Kourtney?"

"Na, having to sing that stupid Stuck to a Pole was the worst. Who honestly would try to kiss a girl, move away and leave her stuck to a pole? Even Duncan isn't that low," Gwen snickers.

As Courtney sends an evil glare to Gwen, I take this opportunity to say how evil Alejandro really is, "SEE, GUYS?! ALEJANDRO IS THE DEVIL! ALEJANDRO IS THE DEVIL!"

"Calm down, Heather. What on earth are you talking about?" Leshawna questions as Team Victory (what an ironic name) come back from their elimination ceremony.

"Uh, Team Amazon is talking. And at least we've still got five members," I reply angrily to Leshawna. "Did you just say that?!" Leshawna shouts.

"You bet I did. And I wouldn't even take your chances in trying to hurt me. Because, Team Victory always win, don't they?"

**A/N – This was fun to write, and that's a first since Forgive and Forget. I'm quite enjoying being able to write small chapters and not really having to have a certain length...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heather's POV – Chapter 4** – _Episode – Broadway, Baby!_

**Before Challenge**

"This _sucks_," I say, looking down at my team and trying to blank the chattering voices of Team _Victory_ out of my mind. I shoot an evil glare over to them, but they simply stare back at me and I just sigh and look away. It's not even worth the effort. "I mean,_ look_ at this place."

"Well, we could have won if you hadn't whipped me the whole challenge," Courtney comments angrily, near growling. "What on earth was that for anyway? You knew very well that it wouldn't make me go any faster."

"I'd be glad to vote her off with you as soon a possible. I even suggest we lose this challenge, because a night _here_ is well worth it if we get Heather off the plane," Gwen laughs.

"Can we whip her off?" Courtney adds, seeming to be genuinely excited. I grit my teeth, but it's not about what she said. It's about Alejandro in that first class cabin when we should be there. He doesn't deserve that kind of luxury. I walk lazily over to the confessional and slam the door. I don't want to talk about Alejandro, so I end up blabbering on about Courtney's comment about me. As I exit, I don't even bother to notice Gwen and Courtney, and I walk over to Sierra.

"What are you doing to Cody? You're not going to paralyze him like last time, right?" I ask, with a slight hint of panic in my voice.

"I'm _helping_ him recover his body heat. He was pretty frozen yesterday if you didn't notice," Sierra comments cheerily looking at Cody.

I pause for a moment, trying to think what to say. I wouldn't want them to vote for me if Courtney and Gwen to throw this challenge for us, so I try to think of something quickly to help them.

"You're such a value to our team, you know. We couldn't do it without you," I lie, smiling. Cody raises an eyebrow as if to doubt what I said but Sierra starts grinning at me.

"Aw. That's so sweet!" she gets up from her seat and motions as if she's going to hug me.

"No thanks!" I quickly stutter, taking a step backward, before changing my tactic to please her. "Maybe later, Sierra." She smiles at me again and I breathe a sigh of relief. No one would want to be hugged by the mad woman. I'm in a decent mood, knowing that's Sierra's vote over and done with until _he_ walks in.

He literally struts into economy bringing food for whoever he wants to give it to. He offers it to Lindsay first and I look at her in a way to tell her that she resists, but then she finally gives in. I roll my eyes, hoping he won't come to anyone on our team.

But he walks over to Sierra and offers her one calmly. I quickly snatch Sierra's arm and say confidently, "Sierra, we never trust the enemy, remember? Especially Alejandro?" Alejandro looks annoyed, and looks at Sierra as if she might take it anyway. But to my complete shock, Sierra actually _agrees _with me.

_This day might not be too bad after all_, I think as I watch the devil walk back to luxury. As long as the challenge isn't too bad, but knowing Chris it probably will be.

* * *

**After Challenge**

"Reward! Yeah!" Cody says enthusiastically as we trail behind him.

"It's going to be a bad reward, Cody. Remember my cheese factory in Total Drama Action? Hey, did you even _watch_ Total Drama Action?" Courtney asks before getting shoved by Sierra.

"I wish it wasn't a reward. That devil should have been eliminated by now!" I shout angrily.

"It's not like his team would vote him off, Heather. You'll just have to wait for the merge. If you make it that far, off course," Gwen comments smugly.

"YES, CODY! REWARD!" Sierra screams as she wraps her arms around Cody and lifts her up. I roll my eyes at her and walk into the Barf Bag Ceremony site. Chris stands looking bored and angry, and three large…_apples _stand in front of him.

"You took your time," Chris says to us angrily.

"Yeah, well, we've just been chased by a crocodile, give us a break," I mutter to him.

"It was an alligator!" Courtney tells me as she sits down. "An alligator is a crocodilian in the family Alligatoridae, while crocodiles are in the family Crocodylinae. The similarity is that alligators and crocodiles are members of the reptilian order Crocodylia, okay?"

"Okay, Courtney," Chris says looking confused. "No one really needed or wanted to know that. Now on with the rewards! Let's do this quick, my dinner is waiting. Okay, you basically hit these apples with mallets and decide if you want to keep or leave these presents. So, Cody gets the mallet first, because I think he might want to get away from Sierra."

Cody nods and in a split second is already down and crushing the mallet. It better be something worthwhile, because I didn't win this challenge for absolutely nothing.

"CANDY!" Cody screams excitedly as he starts to grab it. I had forgotten that Cody was the kid on the show that loved candy. Not like I knew him very well, anyway. He wasn't on the show much until this season.

"Leave some for us, Cody," mutters Courtney, thoroughly annoyed with the amount he's taking, but Sierra just shoves her over again. She then walks down and approaches the second apple.

"This isn't that hard to open," she laughs as she hits the apple hard. Apples come crashing out of it and as she cheers she walks over to me.

"Is it safe to thank Chris for the apples?" she whispers, hoping that Chris won't hear her.

"No. Give it a few more challenges without you applauding him and I think you'll be fine. And try to avoid his failures like that cooking show or the cat films…" I tell her quietly.

"I deserve to open the last one," I claim loudly looking at my team. Courtney looks annoyed but Gwen nods.

"You did help us by switching the carriages," Gwen admits, and Courtney looks over to me.

"I guess you can. We would have won anyway, but…" Courtney comments, still looking a bit annoyed but not showing it.

I slice the last apple open with my nails, and look inside. There's just this weird machine that looks old and rusty.

"It's a meat grinder," Chris comments. "A very good meat grinder."

"A meat grinder?! Why would we need a _meat grinder_?" I say as I toss it out.

"Why did you throw it out!? It could have been useful in the future!" Courtney protests bitterly.

"Great. That's it over. My dinner's been waiting too long," Chris mutters and walks off.

"Candy and apples," Gwen murmurs.

"And the first class cabin with no Alejandro in it," I say and smile.

We're not too bad of a team after all, and we're definitely the best team on this plane.

**A/N – This was the longest chapter of Behind The Curtains I have ever written. I think there was quite a lot of Team Amazon after and before the challenge and that's why this was so long. I'm sorry this is a bit late, my update schedule is now Friday but it can sometimes get go overtime, and I am really sorry. I'll write the next chapter on Thursday if it makes up for it?**

**Before I leave until next week, I'd just like to say that this book has probably turned out to be the best yet. I never really expected it due to the shortness of the chapters, but it's turning out better than expected. Its hit over 500+ views in 3 chapters, and my first book hit 1,000 after 17. And there have been a lot of different people reviewing, so thanks for that. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Gwen's POV – Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water**

The most annoying thing about Total Drama and Total Drama Aftermath is that Total Drama rarely gets any breaks from videoing the 'reality' and 'drama', while Total Drama Aftermath got too many. So on the rare days that we would get a break after being told Aftermath was on that day, we were mostly confused and slightly panicky, because you knew very well if you had messed up on screen it would be shown over and over again.

I look around the first class cabin to see that only Sierra is here, throwing stuff out and hugging items from Cody's bag. I raise an eyebrow unsurely – where could Courtney and Heather could have gone? Cody's obviously trying to escape Sierra… but that's no excuse for Heather and Courtney to escape Sierra.

"Sierra," I ask, "do you know where Heather and Courtney have gone?" She doesn't bother to look up from his bag, too busy to look at me. The first word that would come to anyone's mind would be 'stalker' and then 'crazy'.

"Yeah," she says, hugging one of Cody's tops, "Heather's been in the confessional for an hour and I think Courtney's trying to get some signal on her PDA to sue Chris."

"Has she got any?" I inquire my heart jumping. The sooner I get off this show the better.

"No," Sierra replies dreamily, taking a toothbrush from his bag. "I don't want her to. I want to stay with Cody forever and ever…"

"Okay," I say, awkwardly. I feel like it would be funny to see her face when I tell her Cody still has my bra, but it doesn't really seem like something you'd say to Sierra unless you wanted to die. "What do you think Heather's confessing about?"

"Alejandro, you idiot. She absolutely loves that guy. Not that she'd ever admit it though. A bit like you and Duncan, really," Sierra laughs calmly.

"M-m-me? And D-D-Duncan? What would make you think that?" I stutter, and then instantly regret it, knowing it makes it more obvious that I like him.

"Well, I've watched, re-watched and re-re-watched every episode of Total Drama, and it's easy to tell you like Duncan. I've even got a whole blog dedicated to Gwuncan!"

"_Gwuncan?" _I reply in disbelief.

"Well, it was either Den or Gwuncan," Sierra comments, "and Gwuncan sounded better." I feel like erupting in her face and slapping her.

"_WHY, SIERRA, WHY?!_ COURTNEY WILL KILL ME! _WHY ON EARTH DID YOU MAKE A STUPID BLOG LIKE THAT?!_"

Sierra shrugs and I hear Courtney scream, "What was that about me?"

Sierra laughs as I shout back, "Oh, we were just talking about how you helped us with the challenge yesterday!" Courtney comes in, nods, and walk away.

"_Idiot_," I call Sierra as she snickers and goes back to hugging Cody's possessions.

**A/N – Late. Again. I am sorry, but I had a family emergency at it kinda set this back a few days. **

**I didn't plan to do Aftermath, but I just thought it would be quick to do. This was a Gwen/Sierra chapter but all the Aftermath's will feature some kind of pairing like Cody/Heather, etc., etc. **

**This was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. Slap Slap Revolution, one of my favourite episodes of Total Drama. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Heather's POV – Chapter 6 – Slap Slap Revolution**

**Before Challenge**

"So, how does this whole 'eliminating' thing work in the super fan world?" I ask calmly, my eyes staring at Sierra with interest. She's useless on the occasion, but she's good with this kind of thing. Yes, she's a stalker, but she knows Total Drama inside out, and it's more than obvious that she's McLean's favourite.

"Well, Sierra starts, "since Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot haven't had an elimination yet, they'll be next. It's just TotalDramaology."

"TotalDramaology, huh? Never heard of that…ology," I comment awkwardly. I peer round to see that Cody's using his free time to hide under one of the first class cabin chairs. He gives me a thumbs up before hiding in the darkness.

"Oh, it's not very popular. I'm the founder of it," Sierra says proudly, "along with fifteen other fan clubs."

"…Okay. So Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot is on the chopping block? So Alejandro might be eliminated?" I reply hopefully. I want him gone, and even though we've only been here for a few days, it's starting to annoy me.

"Duh. Except I doubt it will be Alejandro they eliminate. First off," she starts, pulling a chart down, "Alejandro is the team's best player. And it would also crumble our team, too…"

"Um, how?" I ask, nearly laughing. "We'd have a better chance!"

"No you see, you'd crumble without Alejandro," Sierra says in an it's-so-obvious tone.

"_Me_?" I say horrified. "_ME?!_ I'd do way better if he wasn't here."

"It's just another one of the many Total Drama relationships that start off rocky and build up…" she continues. "Anyway, I must leave. I've got to go and find Cody!"

"Um…Cody's in the confessional," I lie, trying to look honest, but I feel far too angry to even look at her. _Me_? And_ Alejandro_? The idea itself is absolutely abominable.

**After Challenge**

"I DIDN'T KNOW THE MEAT GRINDER WAS GOING TO BE USED!" I scream, my voice rising at Courtney. "LIKE, IT WAS A _MEAT GRINDER_! I DIDN'T THINK WE WOULD HAVE TO _GRIND MEAT!_"

"Calm down," Cody says, trying to stand in the middle of me and Courtney. "We won, after all. That's all that counts."

"We could have won easier," Courtney says, her face angry, her hands sweaty, her words full of pure hatred, "if this idiot here listened to my advice and didn't throw out the stupid meat grinder!"

"SHUTTUP!" Sierra shouts. "I WANNA TALK TO CODY!"

"I GOT PUNCHED AND BEAT UP TO HELP THIS TEAM!" I cry angrily.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Courtney yells in anger before trying to throw a punch at her. I quickly walk away before anything gets too serious. I had only one thing on my mind. _Why would Alejandro take a dive like that? He said I distracted him…but I didn't…._

I walk into the shabby economy class dining room to see Alejandro there. I walk up to him, trying not to look suspicious and murmur to him, "I know you took that dive. Admit it."

He doesn't respond to the actual question. "Well, you were looking beautiful. Maybe you did put me off."

I blush, and then instantly try to hide it. I get angry quickly and mutter, "Why can't you just answer the question, _Al_?" I see him laugh as I walk away, my mind confused. He took a dive. He took a dive and lost the challenge for his team.

He made my team win.

It was too much to take in.

**A/N – This was a really Heather chapter. The next one will be a real Gwen chapter. The Am-AH-Zon Race was one of the best episodes of all time, and I know the Gypsy Rap off by heart.**

**Also, I recently figured out this would take my 26 weeks to finish. I didn't like that. I really hated that. So, the date and update has been changed. **

**Updates will occur every Friday and Saturday, or sooner if I feel like I owe you one. It might turn to three updates a week. These are weird dates, but I'd like to add in that I am a full time beta reader for several people now, and they have their own schedules which I don't want to interfere with. I'd also like to say this is my highest viewed story yet, and I'm...uh...pretty surprised. This story has never really hit me as a great one after all. **

**My next update will be soon. Maybe in like an hour…**

**I would also like to mention my first chapter has more views than it has words! WOO-HOO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gwen's POV - The Am-AH-Zon Race**

**Before Challenge**

"Um, what are you doing, Sierra?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Updating my blog. I haven't been able to do much of it since I started on the show," she replies, typing furiously. "Do you want to check your e-mail when I'm finished?"

"Uh, yeah. I'd like that," I reply, smiling. I look at her laptop to see what kind of version it is, and see that it's…a _pizza box_ with a live mouse in it. She's drawn her and Cody on it too and she types lie it's real. She takes a large slice of pizza from it, and I look at her for a second.

"On second thoughts, no thanks," I reply, trying not to laugh about it.

"NEXT DESTINATION – THE AMAZON!" Mclean's voice declares as it comes through the tannoy.

I look at my team before declaring, "Team Amazon in the Amazon must be a lucky sign."

Sierra gasps and clamps her hand over my mouth, "Any team that predicts good luck loses!"

"I – I – didn't – you see – um," I try and explain but my voice just comes out muffled because of Sierra's hand.

"I HOPE NO ONE IN TEAM AMAZON HAS PREDICTED ANY GOOD LUCK!" Chris laughs over the tannoy. Sierra gives me the I-told-you-so look as I just raise my eyebrows.

Stupid Chris McLean.

* * *

**After Challenge**

"You completely messed up the challenge for us, but I'll join you and vote for Heather too," Sierra agrees quickly. The dining room looked like it was about to fall apart, and the plane kept bumping up and down due to Chef's horrific flying. I had messed up the challenge, but if Heather was gone we'd have more of a chance winning later challenges.

"Great!" Courtney insists. "That means she's gone."

"But, if I am going to do it…Gwen has to stop being nice to Cody," Sierra finishes, looking over at me.

"Of course," I nod slowly. I hadn't even realised I was being nice to Cody at all this season. That was one of the great things about Sierra – she kept Cody off my back. In that moment, the tannoy declares we have to go to the elimination ceremony.

I just can't wait to see Heather gone.

* * *

**13 minutes later**

"It wasn't real!?" Courtney screams in anger at Chris. "It wasn't a _real_ ceremony!? Heather should be gone! Come on, Chris, even you hate Heather! Can we please not just throw her out of the plane?!"

"It was Gwen that messed up the challenge for us! Why was I the only one who voted Gwen?!" Heather yells.

"C-Cody voted for me!" Sierra cries at the top of her voice, getting down on her knees to cry dramatically.

"The ceremony is over! I'm missing my hot tub and massage time! Please leave!" Chris shouts.

* * *

**42 minutes later**

"Sierra," I try, "maybe Cody voted for you because…um…" Sierra has refused to move from the Barf Bag Ceremony for nearly an hour, and Courtney and I are still trying to get her to move.

"HE DOESN'T LIKE ME!" she cries, curling herself up into a ball.

"That's pretty much it," Courtney whispers to me as I try not to laugh.

"Just leave me alone," Sierra sniffs. "I don't want to talk about it."

I nod and get up to leave. There's not much point in continuing. She'll just cry forever about Cody.

* * *

**A/N – The first crack of Team Amazon. I always imagined what would happen to Sierra the day Cody voted for her. So, breaking it down, she just cried and cried and cried. **

**Sorry for this being a day late, still getting used to my schedule (used to update randomly) and finding time currently is difficult enough, but I'll be doing it as soon as possible. Also, I might be updating on Wednesday too. I wanna finish this story before I leave for summer vacation, which won't happen, but just might if I'm lucky.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Heather's POV **

**Before Challenge**

"Can't you control your team?" I ask, my eyes shifting over to Alejandro. Stuck in economy class with Sierra and a psycho maniac have definitely not lived up to what I thought it would be. It's worse.

"I can," Alejandro replied, "but you can't."

"My team _never_ gets distracted by boys," I claim proudly. I see his eyes drift over to Sierra, crying over Cody rejecting her and eating ice-cream.

"COME ON SIERRA!" I yell at her angrily as I drag her out of economy. "Not in front of the other team!"

"_Look out the window! Watch the plane do somersaults!_" the tannoy squeaks. My eyes reluctantly drift out the window, before Courtney drags me down on to the benches.

"The plane's going to crash, you idiot!" she shouts at me over the commotion. In a few seconds, I hear the plane screech as it lands, and I quickly clamber up to see that we've landed in a river.

"You really need to control your team…" I laugh at Alejhandro. He stares angrily at em for a while before muttering something and walking off.

"The Louvre…" Courtney says in awe.

"What?" I ask. "The what?"

"The Louvre is an art museum in Paris. Do you need to know where Paris is?" Gwen inquires, snickering at me.

"_No_. I think I'm fine."

**After Challenge**

"I'm just glad we're okay," I see Cody confess to Sierra. She nods to him as she and him sit down on one of the first class chairs.

"I know. I missed you when we were fighting," Sierra says, her eyes filled with hearts.

"Me too. It's weird not having you around after a while," he finishes before going into a whole argument about if he could just keep one of his toothbrushes until the end of the season, he'd be fine with her. I snigger at this before noting to myself I should stay away from any stalker fans of Total Drama.

"It's a pity about Team Victory," Courtney says to Gwen. "One member."

"DJ, too. He's wanted to go home since the season has started," Gwen notes. "So it's pretty much against Alejandro and Heather to see who gets him first."

"Alejandro, I bet. Although it would be cool to have another member."

"We're an all-girls team. It's not like he'd want to join with us anyway," Courtney replies.

"Cody's not a girl-"

"He more girl then boy," Courtney interrupts.

DJ. Huh. He was open – he couldn't win this thing on his own, and he was the only member on his team...

**A/N – Sorry for the lateness. I was too caught up, and I had an interview for a new school, blah, blah, blah. I'll write another one on Sunday to make up for it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Newf Kids on the Rock -Heather's POV**

**Before Challenge**

"We," I start, not bothering to look down at Gwen and Courtney, "need to make an alliance with DJ before the opposition does. They're in a better position anyway, since they're both in economy class." I climb into the air vent and look down at them.

"Really? _DJ?_ I think you're going to spy on Alejandro," Gwen teased.

"That would make sense," Courtney laughs, looking up at me.

"Of course not! I'm doing a favor to the _team._ I am being kind and helpful. Now show me some respect for it," I mutter, and I hear the close walls of the air vent echo whatever I say.

"Sure," Gwen says sarcastically before looking at Courtney and raising her eyebrows. I shake the idea of me liking Alejandro off, and climb along the air vent, listening to hear if Alejandro or his team. I hear Owen grumble something and I slowly approach the economy class air vent.

"You can't just barge into an alliance," I hear Alejandro whisper harshly to Owen and Noah. "You've got to give him time."

"You caused Lindsay's elimination!" Tyler screamed at DJ as I smile to myself. Tyler is slowly reducing any chance of him being in an alliance with their team.

"It's not my fault! It doesn't matter anyway; I won't be here for long. I'm going to lose the challenge so I can stop my curse and help the animals!"

"WHAT?!" I scream accidently as I tumble out of the air vent, landing on the floor right beside Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. I hear Noah snicker at him, to shortly be followed by Alejandro.

"Nice to see you here, Heather. Were you, by any chance, spying on us?" Alejandro asked, looking down on me.

"N-no, I wasn't. I was, uh, just, here. Also, Owen, I'm issuing you a ticket for dirty socks. You should really clean them," I stammer, backing away from Owen's feet.

"What socks?" he laughs awkwardly.

* * *

**After Challenge**

"We are really not getting anywhere with this 'let's get DJ' plan," Cody says to me as we sit in economy class.

"Gwen's fault," I grumble to him. Gwen, Courtney and Sierra are all in the economy dining room, but I can't be bothered to go.

"Sierra stole the last of my toothbrushes today," Cody replies rather chirpily. "That's all of them gone."

I smirk to myself before replying, "Sorry. But I don't think telling me that Sierra is crazy enough to steal all your toothbrushes will help me. They've practically already got DJ no matter what."

"Not really. You helped DJ win. I bet he'll remember that," Cody comments dully before staring at the other side of the plane. There's an odd silence between the two of us before Cody interrupts.

"Gwen likes Duncan," he adds, his eyes glancing around economy. He has nothing better to do.

"I know," I laugh. "She won't admit it yet, but she will."

"Maybe Duncan will come back in another season," Cody starts reluctantly. "Do you think if Duncan does come back, it will break up the team?"

I look at him for a moment, and then look away, "Yes. I think it will."

* * *

**A/N – Last part was a real Heather/Cody moment. Anyway, here you are.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Heather's POV – Jamaica Me Sweat**

**Before Challenge**

"Stupid economy class," I mutter, looking at the team. "We should be in first class." DJ is in first class with Alejandro and his team, so it just leaves me and my team alone. We haven't lost a team member yet, so we've been oddly fortunate.

"At least we don't have anyone down with us to start fights," Cody laughs cheerily. "And all five of us are in the final eleven."

"Final ten by tonight," I tell them confidently as Gwen raises her eyebrows.

"I think you aren't really considering the fact that the other team is helping DJ, and they'll do anything to get rid of one of us," Courtney comments, looking at me.

"That's why we have to win, so they _can't _eliminate us," I reply.

"What if we don't win?" Sierra questioned.

"Then I'm voting off Courtney," I reply as Courtney glares at me. "Come on, you deserve it."

"If we lose, I'll vote Heather off along with Courtney," Gwen and Sierra told me in unison. My eyes drift to Cody as he blushes.

"I'd…still vote you off, too," Cody quickly laughs. I storm out of economy, and head straight for the confessional. We better win.

* * *

**After Challenge**

"Hey," Cody said, nudging me as we walked back to economy, "we're not last."

"But we're not first," I reply grumpily. "And I need to beat Alejhandro."

"You will," he swears, looking at me. "We're gonna beat their stupid team."

I laugh, and then look outside the window. "How long…"

"Will we be stranded here? Several days, I guess. The producers and the fans will probably give us the money, but getting the plane fixed and the money over here could take quite long," Sierra tells me.

"_Days?_ Without being in first class?" Courtney exclaims.

"Might even be a week if we're unlucky," Sierra continues. "It's going to cost quite a lot, and although I would donate all the money if I was back home, I can't, and I highly doubt any other fans would. Maybe I could tell the followers of my blog to donate some money…" Sierra considers, and then digs out her pizza box 'laptop' from a few days ago.

"Climate's gonna get warm," Courtney warned us as she looked out the window. "We're in Jamaica, and if we're not careful, we'll be burnt in a day or two."

"So we're stuck in Jamaica, getting burnt, and starving ourselves to death?" I gasp.

"Yeah. Only the fans can save us now," Sierra laughs, as she looks out the window.

* * *

**A/N – I lacked utter motivation, and I'm working on my six month anniversary surprise, so that takes time. I'll get another chapter done by tonight or tomorrow hopefully, and resume my schedule by Friday or Wednesday.**

* * *

**I do not own Total Drama, or it's characters, although I would very much like to. Rights go to FreshTV Inc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Aftermath**

**Cody's POV**

"So, today's challenge is trying not to get burnt by the blazing sun. Na, just kidding. Today's actually an Aftermath, trying to raise money so we can get off this stinkin' beach. You better be praying that we raise enough money, 'cause me and Chef Hatchet here sincerely doubt it," the tannoy mumbles to the contestants. I smile to myself and look around the economy class. Except from Team Amazon, it's empty. Team Victory has gone.

"Codykins," Sierra asks me, her eyes growing larger as she stares at me, "what do you want to do today since we have a free day?" I gulp and try to think of an excuse that would mean I would be able to avoid her. I really wanted to spend the day with Gwen, because I hadn't got to talk to her much since Sierra came.

"Uh-uh-I mean- I was going to sunbathe. Out on the beach," I try, as her eyes grow even larger.

"Do you need someone to rub sunscreen on your back, Codykins? Because I'm here for you," she replies adoringly.

"Actually," I tell her pretending to frown, "I've already asked Gwen and she agreed to do it, but maybe next time we land on a beach in Jamaica?"

"I'm sure Gwen won't mind," Sierra told me as she grabbed my bag from above the wooden seats of economy class.

"Well, uh-Sierra, you see, she will, because when we on uh – Total Drama Island, me and Gwen, uh, made this oath that whenever we landed on a beach in Jamaica we'd rub sunscreen on each other's backs. It was behind the scenes, but it was very important, and I don't want to betray the oath," I lie, trying to look as serious as possible.

"She never mentioned any type of oath to me…" Sierra looks at me suspiciously.

"It was a secret oath, Sierra, and we were only supposed to tell people we trusted so much that we'd give up our lives for them."

Sierra's eyes nearly turn into the eyes of an anime character as she stares at me. "And I'm one of those people?"

"Of course you are, Sierra. That's why I told you after all," I lie, my smile growing larger as she falls for it.

"Well of you go! Get that sunscreen on your back right now Cody! We don't want any sunburn!" Sierra demands as she pushes me off to find Gwen.

Most of the times it's hard but sometimes it's just _too_ easy.

**A/N – This story is not being dumped. Full stop. I will update it, but I've been having a busy few weeks and I can't find time. Now I'm on Camp NaNo, it should be easier. I'd also like to say this story is on temporary hiatus from July 13****th**** – August 18****th**** due to vacation. This will now be updated daily until then. Yes, daily.**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's here! One of the most famous episodes of the Total Drama series, it's a great chapter to not just commemorate the chapter and the episode but to also celebrate me finally updating after a long break! It will also mark the first chapter that there will be three POVS after the challenge (Heather, Gwen and Cody respectively). I kinda think this is necessary because I really like doing Heather's POV (I might do an actual story based around her) but this chapter does mainly focus on the love triangle, and I don't want to take that aspect away from it. So, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – I see London…**

**Heather's POV**

**Before Challenge**

"We didn't even _lose_ the last challenge. We should at least be in first class," I complain, only to see that Cody's the only one listening. Typical. Ever since Gwen and Courtney have had their Duncan-quit-so-let's-be-best-buddies relationship, they've kinda ignored me completely. A few minutes ago Courtney was expressing her love for Gwen by putting her burnt hand (which I _know_ Cody did because I saw him do it) in some bird's faeces because that's completely regular. Sierra's 'playing' computer with her old pizza box laptop while the other team make fun of her. _Just_ what I need.

We're all seemingly going crazy. I'm pretty relieved I still have my whole team though even if they are crazy nut-jobs. I'm pretty much counting on numbers right now, because we're not the most physically strong team in the world.

I glare at Alejandro for a second, just to make sure _he's_ not insulting my team, but he's not in economy class. Probably slipped up to first class. It seems like something he'd do.

_Um…hey contestants…uh, yeah, we're not allowed to land the plane, so you're all going to have to parachute out! But we're one parachute short...so better get there fast! _The tannoy mumbles as I smile to my team.

This is going to be one crazy challenge.

* * *

**After Challenge**

**Heather's POV**

Observation 1: Something's going down and I know it, because Gwen's been acting weird the whole night and Courtney's been way too happy. I'm honestly pleased we're in first class, but Cody and Sierra have been acting strangely too as if they're expecting something to happen too. I'm even tempted to go into economy class and ask if anything's up, but when I had a look Duncan wasn't there so I couldn't be bothered going into Alejandro and Owen alone. So that means Gwen, Courtney and Duncan are all not in their part of the plane, which means…well, let's just say the team's gonna be broken pretty quick.

I lie back in the soft chair as I sigh to Cody. "We had a good run. Won a lot of challenges. Worked pretty well. It's going to be over tonight."

"Uh-huh."

"This is going to tear us apart if something happens between those three," I say to him. "But then the merge isn't too far. I take it we'll make it a few more rounds before leaving."

"Not many players left if you think about it," Cody points out. "At least one of us is going to get pretty far."

"You know," I tell him as I lie back, "it would be cool to win. But I really want to outlast Alejandro. I want to stuff their team and then shove it in their faces."

* * *

**Gwen's POV **

_It doesn't bother me,_ I told myself as I watched Duncan kiss Courtney. _Like, they're dating. They're entitled to kiss. _

Then why am I so jealous of it? I shouldn't be. Sure, I and Duncan got on for a while on the past season. But that was pretty average wasn't it? Yeah, he was hot, I guess but he had a girlfriend. And that girlfriend wasn't me, it was Courtney.

Courtney's a friend. I should be happy for her that Duncan came back. But there was this ache in my heart that just made me feel like I wasn't.

I walk to the confessional and I swing open the door and slam it shut.

_What are you doing, Gwen? This is television! You can't confess something like that on television! What if he sees it? _My conscience tells me, but I push that to back of my mind. I need to confess something before it gets on my nerves too much. "I'm feeling a bit jittery, with Duncan around and all…" I start. Before I can even say anything else, Duncan walks in and looks at me for a second as we exchange a moment of awkward silence.

"The lock is broken. Sorry if I barged in on you when you were confessing something important."

"No…it's okay. I wasn't confessing anything. I was kind of just…here, I guess because Heather's getting on my nerves with all her team-building stuff," I lie as I grin at him. "And I don't want to demote myself by going to economy class."

"It's not _demoting_. Economy class is cool and not for posh snobs. And anyway, if I had the choice I would have joined your team and have gone to first class, but that's not how it works."

"You really wouldn't have wanted to be on our team…" I start. Before I know it, we're…kissing.

_Yeah Duncan, after this, you really wouldn't want to be in my team._

* * *

**Cody's POV**

Something's happened.

Courtney came back ten minutes ago to bring some food down to Duncan.

Duncan wasn't in economy class, and Courtney claimed she checked everywhere but the confessional.

Tyler didn't listen to her and went to the confessional.

Tyler's not speaking much.

Heather's literally having a heart attack. She was complaining the whole night that something was going to happen, but I don't think she really meant it. The whole plane has grown silent because they all realise something's happened.

Chris isn't about and I'm pretty sure Chef wouldn't care in the slightest. Alejandro came in five minutes ago before he was pushed out by Heather to tell us that Duncan isn't' around. He had a grin on his face as if he realised what was happening.

Courtney's completely oblivious, and I'm 100% that's how Heather intends it to stay.

I don't think Team Amazon will last too long after tonight.

* * *

**A/N – Longer chapter! I've also an important question to ask all readers. This book, as you must have guessed focuses primarily on Team Amazon, but when the merge comes…**

**Well, I'm giving two options. **

**Stop writing.**

**I continue writing in each character that is still playing's POV. Let's say we're on the final three, I'd write from Heather's and Cody's POV as they were former members of Team Amazon. **

**Vote for which one you like better!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N –I also decided to continue the story after the merge, because looking back at my plans, I really did want this story to have 26 chapters, no matter if it's Team Amazon or not.**

**Ah. Greece's Pieces. Another famous episode and another episode where a lot of things went down behind the curtains. Courtney and Gwen. Gwen and Courtney. Gwourtney. **

**Before Challenge POVs will be by Heather, Courtney and Sierra (yeah, we haven't had a Sierra in a while, have we?) **_**After Challenge will be all the members**_** because I think they have all had a unique thing to say about the 'situation'. Well, enjoy! I'm sorry for the lack of updates though!**

**Chapter 12 – Greece's Pieces **

**Before Challenge**

**Courtney's POV**

"It's so awesome that Duncan returned! Isn't it? He's so cool! I was talking to him, and I can't believe he played for a band! Duncan in a band? Can you believe it?" I tell Gwen, smiling. I look around the cabin and sigh. Since Duncan's return last night there has been an odd feeling through the teams. I haven't seen much of Heather, Cody or Sierra – but then again it's not like I want to. I'd rather just see Duncan.

"Yeah, I mean, no, uh, I really can't believe that he was uh, um, in a band," Gwen starts, scratching her arm nervously. There's something about the way she talks – like she's nervous about something, hiding something – but I don't push it. It's not like I want to fight with her right now anyway.

"Well, with Duncan here, this show will sure get interesting!" I comment excitedly as I call over the butler to get my breakfast.

"Yeah," I hear Gwen faintly mutter, "things will sure get _interesting_."

**Heather's POV**

I glance over at Gwen and Courtney as they eat their breakfast together. _This is so horrible_, I think to myself, _this situation_. _This is going to end in flames. By the end of this challenge, we won't have a proper, formed team._

"I don't like this," Cody says. "This seems horrible. We should tell Courtney."

"We have to hide it," I reply, looking over at Cody, "this is our only chance. We can't tell them this soon, maybe they won't notice for a few days."

"That's a high hope," Cody points out. "Courtney's way too quick, and Gwen is bound to admit it at some stage out of guilt."

"Well, what's your plan?" I snap back at him angrily. Cody looks scared for a moment before I sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. I know that this must be pretty hard for you – making this team and then knowing you'll see it fall to pieces. And especially when Alejandro's on the other team," Cody tells me. I raise my eyebrow at him. I'd nearly forgotten completely about Alejandro through the trouble with my own team.

_Keep your head in the game, Heather. Head in the game. _

**Sierra's POV**

Relationship problems. Courtney, Duncan, Gwen. If I'm right, Gwuncan is currently a pairing. How I freaking wish I had my mobile phone now, because I really need to do an update.

Cody's been spending all his time with Heather, which kind of leaves me out of the whole team. I'm not sure if he's trying to make me jealous or something, because whatever it is, it is really not working.

Heather's either having a heart attack or a fit. Alejandro came in yesterday and tried to talk to her, but she pushed him out. You know what that's called? L.O.V.E.

She's also panicking about the 'team' and she's been talking to Cody about all this team-building junk.

I think everyone _but_ Courtney is aware of what happened between Gwuncan.

Which is kinda ironic.

**After Challenge **

**Courtney's POV**

GWEN. I. HATE. GWEN.

LIFE. I. HATE. LIFE.

DUNCAN. I. HATE. DUNCAN.

TOTAL FREAKING DRAMA. I HATE TOTAL DRAMA. 

CODY. I. HATE. CODY.

MY LIFE? SUCKS.

**Gwen's POV**

You know that moment when you start to develop a nice friendship with someone and you go and backstab them horribly by kissing their boyfriend who just returned to a horrible reality show hosted by a sadistic host on a beat-up aeroplane filled with a bunch of teens that literally have no lives and want a million dollars?

No, you don't. Well, I do now. If it wasn't for Cody, I'd be long gone. He's sweet and all, but he's probably angry with me too. Poor kid thought he had a chance when Trent was gone…

Heather's not overly happy either – she's pretty mad at the whole series of events. Sierra seems blinded by the actual effect this will have on the team, and just keeps asking for an interview with me and Duncan and making up stupid names like Gwuncan.

_Why couldn't I have told Courtney in the morning? I'm such a coward._

If it wasn't for Tyler, for any of that stupid team, maybe we could have lied to her for just a bit more, just until the show was over.

I don't know what to feel.

I want to be with Duncan, but I _don't_. I feel like I've let my whole team down without even intending to. I want to apologise to Courtney, but I also kind of don't want to. I don't know if I feel bad or if I feel good.

The taste of this victory is bittersweet. Just like the feeling I had after I kissed him.

**Sierra's POV**

I want to scream 'YES!' at the top of my voice for everyone to hear, but I also want to yell 'NO!' because I have to change the status of my Duncney blog and rewrite my entire Gwuncan blog, which will take a lot of work, but it's a great deal of publicity for my blog.

This is great. And bad, at the same time. Heather's been talking about 'teamwork' and all that weird team stuff. Cody's been trying to avoid Courtney, which totally is fine by me because that means he's less chance of escaping me. Gwen's crying – I've took a photo of it so I can post and update the 'Gwen Crying' section on my blog.

The other teams are going on about how this will make Team Amazon split up. Really?

In all honesty, I think this is what will make Team Amazon known.

**Cody's POV**

"Thanks," Gwen mutters, looking down, not bothering to meet my eyes. "I mean, for, you know. Helping me out back there."

"No problem," I say breezily, acting as if it is no big deal.

But it is a big deal. I saved _Gwen_ from getting eliminated. "I could protect you from Courtney, if you'd like," I add.

"I'd like that, but I know I can't do it. I need to talk to Courtney at some stage. I just can't keep avoiding this," Gwen admits, scratching the back of her head.

I feel bad for her, I really do. But there's also this large part of me telling myself that she brought this on to herself. She kissed Duncan, and she had the option not to. As much as I feel bad for Gwen, I equally feel bad for Courtney. She saw her relationship be torn about in one challenge.

But I do feel worse for Heather.

**Heather's POV**

I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS TO HAPPEN.

I was just trying to make a team so I could win this season. But then Courtney and Gwen had to get involved. Could they have not kept this for a season I wasn't competing in? Could they have not kept this for a season where Alejandro was not competing in?

Sierra isn't even partially bothered by this. She's just insanely texting on her fake pizza box 'computer' like some sort of maniac. Cody seems a bit bothered, but it's more than obvious he's glowing with pride over the whole 'I saved Gwen from getting eliminated, I'm her hero' thing.

I'd love to say 'this situation could not get any worse' but I know if I say that the situation will get dramatically worse. Or, Chris will make it worse.

This season is worth way more than a million dollars.


End file.
